Embodiments of the disclosure disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a storage device and an operating method thereof.
A storage device refers to a device storing data under control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. The storage device includes a device storing data in a semiconductor memory, in particular, a nonvolatile memory.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices, which lose data stored therein at power-off, such as a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain data stored therein even at power-off, such as a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM).
As semiconductor manufacturing technologies have been developed, there is a continuous increase in the degree of integration and capacity of the storage device. The high degree of integration of the storage device makes it possible to reduce costs needed to manufacture the storage device. However, if the storage device is scaled down due to the high degree of integration thereof, various new issues occur. Since such issues cause a damage of data stored in the storage device, the reliability of the storage device may decrease.